playing with fire
by everybody was kissing fire
Summary: After 16 year old Alicia Rivera once again ruins her parent's reputations, she is sent to boarding school. But escape doesn't last long as she is introduced to all new kinds of trouble. The reigning clique has it bad for her and Alicia will have to channel her inner alpha to survive all the drama ahead! - Alicia centric, old & new characters!
1. i wanna survive tonight

playing with fire

_1 - i wanna live, not just survive tonight - 1_

Alicia Rivera had done it again. She'd messed up; blown it, lost her chance at perhaps the greatest boy she had ever met and was now sitting in a cop car on the way home. _So stupid_, she thought to herself, as she stared sullenly out the window where it was drizzling rain. Alicia was still slightly drunk, but now she didn't care what happened to her. She only cared about what that slut Olivia Ryan was doing with her beau Josh Hotz.

Her parents would probably give her a lecture, a glass of water and ground her for a couple of months. That wouldn't be too bad. Besides, she hardly ever saw the Pretty Committee anymore, what could they be grounding her from? It's not like she had any friends to hang out with, and now she would be the talk of the school. Getting a ride home from a cop while you're drunk can really do that to you.

But, she had messed up! Alicia Rivera, queen of the cold shoulder and improvisation had messed up. She'd gotten drunk way before she was supposed to and had spilled all of her stupid secrets to a boy. (Named Josh, but that's not the point.)

Vaguely she remembers sitting on the porch, half tucked under his arm. She remembers the way he smiles at her.

_"You're drunk," He says. _

_"I know," she slurs. _

_"Why'd you do that, anyway?" He asks. _

_She shrugs, "I don't know. It's not like anyone cares."_

_"I care."_

_His voice is so full of emotion she can't help herself. He's the only person who has cared about her…well, since the Derrick incident. And he didn't even hate her for it! _

_And yeah, okay, she starts crying. _

_"Everyone hates me! Massie, Dylan, Kristen and Claire awl hate me," she sobs. _

_"Why?" He asks, and that voice! It's so tender, and raw with emotion – not like a chicken wing. _

_"They think I-I'm a big s-slut and I slept with Derrick, but that's not true! I would n-never hurt Massie like that and I like…I like," she stutters and finally can't go on. _

_"Like?" He prompts._

_"I really like you," she stares at the ground. _

_It's silent._

Alicia can't remember anything else past that, and the rest is a blur, but she was 90% sure something bad happened. Something that would make Josh not text her. Like maybe that bitch, Olivia Ryan, getting all cozy to him.

"Is this your house?" The cop asked her as they pulled into an estate.

"Yes," she muttered, glumly.

"Okay, you stay here. I need to talk to your parents."

As the cop sauntered away she rested her head on the window, the sounds of rains splattering on the pavement outside calming her. She hated this place. She hated everything. Her parents, her backstabbing "friends", stupid Olivia Ryan. The only one worth it was Josh and she'd blown it.

_So stupid_, she thought to herself again.

"Alicia, my baby," she heard her mother as she ran to the car, in 7 inch heels. She rattled the handle for a couple moments before the cop unlocked the door.

The young Latina knew this was all for attention – to show the cop they were loving parents and not the alcoholics they usually were when they didn't have company. But she played along, grovelling and spouting "I'm so sorry" like Claire.

And finally the moment of truth. The cop left and Alicia was in the company of two furious parents, angry at her for disrupting SNL.

"Do you really think this is okay?" Her dad spat, furious.

"We didn't raise you like this, Alicia," her mom let out a rather convincing sniffle.

No, the angry girl thought, you raised me like this.

"How many times did you think we'd let you get away with coming home drunk? Tell me, Alicia, you want us to get mad? You want us to hate you?" Her dad looked away and turned back with a glaring gaze. "You're one of our biggest mistakes."

Alicia, spit fire of Westchester, who never took any shit from any one broke down. She turned her eyes to the floor and allowed a tear to drop from her chocolate eyes. It splattered on the floor. And then she ran past her parents and into her house and up the stairs and she couldn't think. She just wanted out.

Things were so much easier two years ago, when they were still fourteen, young and crazy. And then things changed, the Pretty Committee changed. Claire became a total bitch, Massie became a snarky rude Alpha - not the best friend and best girl she knew, Kristen stayed home more often and Dylan became obsessed with her body. At sixteen years of age, Alicia Rivera was hanging from a thread. A thin one. One that could snap at any moment.

Her parents became alcoholics. Derrick Harrington wanted to use her to get back at Massie. Then everyone hated her. Except for Josh, and his texts were the only thing that kept her hanging on. Suddenly he had disappeared from her life, thanks to herself being so stupid and naive for even thinking such a nice guy like him could like someone like her.

Alicia Rivera was damaged goods.

She was supposed to seduce him! But instead all she got was a broken heart and a tear stained pillow. She needed to leave Westchester.

-xxx

-x

-x

-x

Morning came and morning went. She didn't go to school that day. Her driver wasn't around, her parents weren't there. She wanted to sleep and vent and so she did just that. She felt miserable.

So when her parents knocked on the door after sobering up and told her some exciting news, she was elated.

"Alicia," her dad began solemnly, "we've decided in your current state, we don't want you here in our house. You have proved us dishonest and unreliable. You have a drinking problem and you come home far too late."

"You're kicking me out?" She gasped. "What about _your_ drinking problem?"

Her father's moustache bristled, "We're not here to discuss my non-existent drinking problem. We're here to tell you some news."

Her mother continued, "You will not be going back to Octavian Country Day to complete your eleventh grade, you will not continue to live here in this town."

And her father took over, "We're sending you to boarding school. A boarding school in France."

It was the first time she smiled that day.

* * *

Hello everyone! it is i, kim, here with a new story all about alicia. going to boarding school.

_**i need original characters! any original characters! i accept boys! and girls! send in boys! **_

i will ONLY accept characters that you have PRIVATE MESSAGED me.

PLEASE SEND IN YOUR OCS BEFORE DECEMBER THE 22TH.

good luck! and dont be sad if i didn't use yours as main characters. they will make an appearance in this fic!

**_please dont make them perfect_**

*form*

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Personality:

Appearance (Details matter. Height? Weight?):

Family background (include important fam members):

Clique position:

Hobbies:

Flaws:

Dislikes:

Allergies:

Favourites:

- Brand

- Food

- Colour

- Music Genre

- Song

- Book

- Quote


	2. the cold never bothered me

playing with fire

_2 - the cold never bothered me anyway - 2_

**Massie Block**: This out of control Alpha needs to get a dog leash – for her misbehaving on and off again boyfriend Derrick Harrington. Sure, maybe she had booted the curvy Latina out of the group a smidgen too soon, but it wasn't her fault she had got with D. Massie may be having second guesses though, should she have let Rivera finish her story before jumping to conclusions? On second thought…nah. That skank is about to get a storm.

**Kristen Gregory**: With the old Beta out of the Pretty Committee, it's up to Kristen to fill the Alpha's missing hole. While she feels bad for Alicia, what she did was pretty awful. She slept with Derrick. Derrick! Why was it that everything rotated around this boy nowadays? But, oh well, she hasn't been exiled and it's not her duty to chase after Alicia. How hard can being Massie's right hand lady be anyway…?

**Dylan Marvil**: This flirty red head doesn't really care about Rivera's walk of shame. That LBR will finally understand how her comments and vicious taunts have been doing to the perfectly healthy PC member. On the other hand, now that Massie's officially casting away her boy toy Derrick Harrington, maybe it's time for her to step in and claim him.

**Claire Lyons**: Young naïve Claire really didn't want it to end that way. While she and Rivera haven't exactly been on the same page she feels sorry for her. Massie didn't even listen to her side of the story! But she doesn't really have time to fully comprehend this mess – she has her own messes. Her boyfriend Cam has been getting quite distanced for some time now. What the Hell, Cam?

* * *

**arivera's feed:**

**massieablock:** _cannot believe that backstabbing bitch. hah. she deserved what she got. but is she actually pregnant with d's baby?_

**dyllymarv:** _massieablock; too true! that slut probably is._

**clairebear:** _oh no, looks like derricks out of massie's good books…_

**kgregory: **_I feel naseaus. I thought she was our friend! – and since when was d ever in m's good books?_

Tears welled up in Alicia's eyes as she scanned the last profile updates from her friends – all about her. She wanted to protest that it wasn't her fault, because it wasn't. It was all Derrick's fault. It was him who had come up to her, sauntering, wicked glint in his eyes as he scanned her body. She hadn't appreciated it, but what could she say?

He was popular and everyone already assumed she was a slut. So Derrick had spread the rumor that they'd done it together just for popularity points. He got the popularity, she got kicked out of the club.

To be completely honest, the Latina wasn't even sad anymore. Now she was angry. Her "friends" had cast her out just like that. They had believed Derrick's story over hers.

Sighing angrily, she threw her phone on top of her bed and leant over to shove another pair of jeans into her suitcase. Alicia was leaving in two days. She was a little nervous and excited, but at the same time: scared. How did kids live with each other? Would her roommates be assholes? Would there be cliques she could join there? Would everyone speak French?

She tapped her manicured nails on the side of her crossed bronzed legs and thought for a moment. Maybe, just maybe, this boarding school would give her a chance to reinvent herself. Not slutty Alicia, mistress of Westchester, but maybe incredibly sophisticated Alicia. She liked to think of herself as the Alpha, calling the shots over everyone at the school.

The girl had dreams.

-xxx

-x

-x

-x

"Kristen!" Massie snapped, tossing her auburn waves angrily.

The blonde looked up, her golden hair swinging from side to side, results of her pulled back hair in her tight ponytail. A flicker of fear and doubt flashed across her eyes, but she calmed herself, appearing calm and collected.

"Yes?" She closed her book and faced the Alpha.

"I asked for a green tea Frappuccino, skim milk and no cream. This is two percent," Massie growled.

"I'm sorry," Kristen mumbled, cringing at the sound of her meek voice.

"Well? Go fix it!"

As Massie settled herself back in the arm chair at their local Starbucks the sports star hoisted herself out of her own comfortable seat. She took the Frappuccino gingerly out of Massie's clutch and headed over to sort out the problem.

"Alicia would have known better…"

Her heart leapt to her throat as the words were whispered harshly behind her back.

The Alpha was hard to please.

-xxx

-x

-x

-x

"Cam? Please phone me back. This is getting tiring. You know I always call at around this hour! Geez..."

A slim blonde paced the floor of her room in a pair of simple grey sweat pants from Juicy Couture, a tank top from Max Azria and a nonchalant scarf she'd picked up at some department store. She ran her fingers through her straw straight hair and let out a deep sigh.

Claire was known for being the nice bubbly one who never let a thing get to her. But her boyfriend of two years was not picking up his phone. God! He knew she always called at this hour. He hadn't even had the decency to tell her he was busy.

Lately he'd been doing this to her. Blowing her off and acting like it wasn't a big deal…but it was to her. She thought they'd be forever together and now she was having doubts. That forever thing felt like a long time ago when she was twelve or something.

Sure they'd had a rocky relationship for a month or so after she'd found out about Nikki, but they'd mended things! Or they supposedly had.

Claire stared at the Samsung nestled in her palm.

Maybe he'd answer this time….

-xxx

-x

-x

-x

She stared up at the giant brick wall before her and clenched her fist. Quietly she scolded herself, no bad habits for her. Other than the slightly clammy palms and clenched fist, she was the image of collected. Her face stared indifferent to the school before her, even though this experience could make her or break her.

"Ms. Rivera?" A tall man with a military style haircut approached her.

"Yes, that's me," she swallowed noisily and gracefully adjusted her shirt collar.

"Welcome to Notre-Dame International High school. We are very thankful to have a student such as yourself. It's not every day a real American girl comes here," the man's voice was slightly accented.

"Thank you," she murmured, "I'm excited."

At least he was being nice about it. All the staff probably knew about the stupid girl who got drunk and missed a couple days of school. Which reminded her about Josh. And thinking about Josh didn't give her very nice memories.

No texts, no calls, not even a Goddamn Facebook message. Alicia had officially been frozen out.

Her eyes flashing an angry red, she crossed her tanned arms and prepared for the gates to open.

And then she walked through, one Manalo heel after another, the image of pure Alpha.

It was Alicia's turn to play, and she'd do it with fire.

* * *

After carefully assessing all of the OC's that have been turned in I've decided to extend the deadline there were not enough OC's sent in unfortunately so I'd like to give it another chance! So please, OC's are still needed!

The form is on the bottom of chapter 1.

Thanks to everyone who submitted one!

Sorry for the delay I know everyone was probably wondering, unfortunately my wifi has been an idiot lately and i've been going through a busy time with christmas and new years and i'm sososososo sorry i couldn't upload this earlier.

please review!


	3. if you're ready come and get it

**Meet the clique**: B.A.P (standing for .Perfect)

**Alpha**: Jadyn Leigh Ferra (created by _outside the crayon box_)

**Beta**: Emile Rosemarie DeBlanc (created by _The Colours of the Wind_)

**Gamma**: Savannah "Shay" Amber Williams (created by _AlphaWriter1_)

**Delta**: Noelle Liliana Fiore (created by _one hundred sleepless nights_)

**Male Characters:**

Carter Ricks (created by _outside the crayon box_)

Tanner Pennington (created by me)

Austin Goldthrone (created by me)

Lucas Adnan (created by me)

Henry Lee-Morrison (created by me)

**Although these characters will not be in the clique, they are still main characters:**

Victoria Elise Marx and Jaxon Elijah Smythe (created by _Blindev0lution_)

Thanks to everyone who sent an OC! All will be used and mentioned from time to time.

* * *

playing with fire

_3 - if you're ready come and get it - 3_

**Jadyn Leigh Ferra**: The Alpha of Notre-Dame High's eleventh grade isn't ready for a new girl – or one like Alicia. This 5'8" Italian super star just wants to stay out of the drama, but how is she supposed to do that when her own clique is full of it? Or maybe the Latina will be Jadyn's escape from her theatrical clique… One thing's for sure, when Latinas and Italians collide someone's bound to get hurt!

**Emile Rosemarie DeBlanc**: This ditzy Beta is so heartwarming and cheerful (when she's around her friends that is), it's kind of hard to imagine her being a bitch to anyone. But when the new girl threatens to upturn her spot in her perfect clique, she's ready to fight to the finish. This time, though, Jadyn doesn't have her back and it's up to her to reclaim her position – and keep her life perfect while she does it.

**Savannah "Shay" Amber Williams**: Everyone says that the new girls a bitch, a slut and that she came from Octavian Country Day after she got expelled for fucking the principal's son. But Gamma Shay is not one to judge without getting to know others. Slightly naïve and childish, she totally hasn't noticed the Alpha slowly distancing herself from the clique, and she hasn't noticed that the perfectionist Beta is about ready to crack under the pressure.

**Noelle Liliana Fiore:** This leggy brunette has been itching for a chance to upgrade her spot in their group, and Alicia just might be her ticket to fame. Being one of two Italians in the exclusive B.A.P she's been having to fight teeth and nail since the beginning of time and has always been pushed out of the spotlight. Her and the Alpha have had some major fallouts, but Noelle remains a loyal, steadfast friend, even if she and the head might have their differences.

**Victoria Elise Marx**: This stoner loner has a peaceful otherworldly intake on life. Before turning to drugs and weed she was on top of the social ladder but has since dropped out of the rat race. Former friend of the Alpha of B.A.P, she's quite the mess. The Alpha of the eleventh grade is out for this stoner, but she doesn't care. She's just taking everything on no matter the consequences…

"Welcome to Notre-Dame High."

A thick man with quite the pot belly sat before Alicia, stroking his gold faced watch lovingly. His hair was receding and thinning out. Tufts of hair stuck out. The pesky perfectionist had to restrain herself from shrinking away from this mess.

So this was the highly respected dean of Notre-Dame? No way. There was no way this…creature before her could be her maker, the one deciding whether she stayed at the boarding school or was rejected. He had her life in his meaty paws.

"Thank you, Sir," Alicia decided carefully.

"Here is your schedule," he pushed a thick envelope towards her, "as well as your student identification card, your lunch tickets, bus pass and room card. There is also a map and contact information in it as well."

She nodded again.

"Well…good luck," he said, standing up to his full 6 feet.

She felt a little dwarfed, still sitting on the edge of the plump leather seat. She tried not to sweat as he lead her to the door and pushed it open.

It was official. Alicia Rivera was here, standing in the lobby of the high school, wondering just exactly what the fuck she had gotten herself into this time around. Doubt screamed at her from the back of her mind, but she swallowed her fear and clamped her mouth tight.

"Oh, and Ms. Rivera?"

She turned to face the dean.

"I will be watching."

-xxx

-x

-x

-x

"Skank alert," Emile whispered as she stared down at her iPhone. Plastered on the screen was a picture of a chesty, tanned girl about her age. She was slightly jealous of how big her tits were, but she brushed that thought off. She couldn't be jealous of this girl who thought she could storm into her life.

"What's happening?" Noelle asked, sleep still in her voice.

Emile was in her room, at eight in the morning, creepily watching the brunette sleep. Ah, well, she was used to her best friends – and most popular girls in the eleventh grade – barging in and out of her room whenever they pleased.

"I was on my way from coffee and I saw the new girl. You know? The Spanish one? Yeah. Her. Anyway her boobs are huge," Emile said, her voice hushed so she wouldn't wake the Alpha, who was curled up on the bed opposite Noelle.

"Wow. Are we still fucking going on about this?" Noelle hissed.

It was eight in the morning. Classes didn't start until nine. She had half an hour before she had to be up, and Emile was harassing her about the new girl?

Granted, she was as curious as the others when she heard about this devious girl. Apparently she was a slut who slept with the principal's son. Amazing, right? She was all the way in France, and this Alicia chick managed to bring her baggage from New York to France.

"God, you're always so mean to me, Noelle," Emile whimpered.

"I've always been like this, Emile," Noelle rolled her hazel eyes and pushed herself into an upright position. Now that Emile was here she couldn't go back to bed. She might as well try to beautify herself for the day.

Not that Noelle actually needed to try. The 16 year old had always been naturally gorgeous, from her straight dark chocolate hair to her rosy lips and tanned olive skin – she was an Italian Goddess. Or that's what the boys dubbed her as anyway.

But while she was Italian Goddess, the girl opposite from her, still sleeping quietly on her bed was the Italian DREAM. Jadyn Leigh Ferra…Alpha of B.A.P. Yes, she was definitely considered the dream to most boys. They were Italian, Jadyn and Noelle, but Noelle was often overlooked by the audience, whose eyes swivelled for Jadyn's luscious, chestnut coloured hair, and golden toned skin.

And when both were Italian, they often had fights. Their tempers were both short, but oddly enough they always managed to forget about their fights later. Noelle was the blunt, honest of sorts, while Jadyn was queen of the cold shoulder.

"Do you think she's prettier than me?" Emile shoved the picture under Noelle's nose.

The Italian rolled her eyes. In a way, the curvy brunette was sort of prettier, but in a way sort of uglier too. It all depended on perspective. But knowing the French perfectionist, she'd have a heart attack if Noelle told her that.

So she settled on, "You're over analyzing things again, Emile."

Emile's vividly blue eyes opened a little wider in shock. She hated that flaw about her, the fact that was always just thinking about things, she just couldn't stop it! It was almost as bad as Rebecca Black's indecisions over the front or back seat.

"Why aren't you with Shay?" Noelle asked, resisting the urge to fall back onto her pillows and fall asleep.

"She's still sleeping."

"So you thought you'd come to my room and wake _me_ up?"

Emile offered a smile.

"I gotta go. See you later, Noelle," Emile said and left the room – no doubt on her way to wake Shay up and harass her about the new girl Alicia.

"Anal bitch," Noelle muttered before faceplanting back into her pillow.

-xxx

-x

-x

-x

Alicia was lost.

She had no idea where she was, what corridor she had just turned in to, and the clicking of her heels on the wooden floor made her wince with every step. She didn't want to draw attention to herself – even the attention loving beta was worried about new students and judgemental stares. Plus, her suitcase was getting heavy.

After countless minutes she finally had some idea of where she was. All the hallways looked the same, and every door was decorated with some girl's pictures of friends and dreams and possibilities. Finally she came to a stop outside a door with nothing hanging from it. No pictures, quotes, nothing. Just the room number 128…her room number.

Trembling, she swiped the lock with her room card and waited for the green light. The door unlocked and she turned the handle and stepped into the room.

The smell of pot hit her – hard.

"Jesus!" Came a yell from the dark room. "Close the fucking door!"

Alicia whipped around and kicked the door close, wincing as pain shot up her ankle. Shocked, she lost control of her suitcase, which fell heavily onto the floor with a crash. The whole matter happened in less than 30 seconds.

Angrily, the Latina whipped the lights on and turned to face her room 'mate' –

-and came face to face with an auburn haired girl and her boyfriend, cuddling in the dark, a joint between their fingers.

"Hey, roomie," the girl smirked. She seemed less riled up than before when she was screaming at Alicia.

Alicia was lost for words. This was her new roommate? A stoner with a stoner boyfriend? A room that smelt like pot? Her mouth fell open before she remembered to keep it close.

She wanted to say something cool, something funny that would make her seem less prey like. Instead all she managed was, "Is this even legal?"

The girl laughed and tossed her auburn ringlets, "Barely. But some of the teachers buy from us, so they keep it quiet."

Alicia couldn't believe where she was right now. Out of all the girls in this school and she got stuck with this one? She smoked weed, dealt it to teachers…and by the looks of it, had constant sex in this room with this boy.

This boy who wasn't even that hot. He was thin, but toned. His arms were ropy with muscle, not bulgy. To be quite honest, he looked angry. A tattoo of a skull peaked out underneath the tank top he wore. Blonde hair contrasted wildly, hidden except for a strip from the black beanie over his head. Alicia was _nawt_ into skaters.

"I'm Victoria," the Marilyn Monroe look-a-like said from her perch in emo-guy's arms.

"I'm Jaxon, her boyfriend," Jaxon gave her a sullen look and tossed his hair out of his eyes.

"Alicia," the Latina said, voice trembling, "Alicia Rivera."

"Ah," Victoria said in a knowing tone, "another fuck up."

"Excuse me?"

"Look around, preppy-girl. This is the fuck up room. We're like the two girls who were expelled from schools for doing shit," Victoria shrugged her thin shoulders.

"Yeah, I seen you before," Jaxon muttered, not a hint of emotion in his monotone voice, "you're that girl that slept with the principal's boyfriend."

She thought she had left that behind when she left for France! But apparently everyone at this new school thought she was that girl. That girl who…slept…around. That slut.

Her nails bit into her palms as her heart raced wildly. No, she wasn't that slut who slept with the principal's son.

Alicia was that girl who was betrayed by her best friends.

But nobody seemed to care about what _she_ had to say, did they?

* * *

Hey give me some feedback and lemme know if you like how your OC has been portrayed so far!


	4. feels like war

playing with fire

_4 - feels like war - 4_

"Does yellow make my skin look gross?" Emile asked, holding up a yellow skirt against her thin body, which (to her disdain) had absolutely no curves to speak of.

"No, it looks good," her roommate, Savannah – or Shay said eagerly.

The two stood in their dorm room, trying on outfits for their classes for the day. So far Shay had picked up multiple pair of jeans and tried not to feel disheartened when her long legs couldn't fit them. Her legs were super long and sometimes she hated her lengthy limbs, especially when it came to clothes. Emile's legs were shorter, Noelle and Jayden were curvier…it was just her with the awkward proportion. Ah well, she made up for it with heart.

"Need to go shopping again?" Emile asked, feeling bad for her friend and fellow clique member.

"Yes, I lost all my good jeans for some reason."

"Yeah, the reason being you're playing football in your jeans," Emile rolled her eyes.

"Hey! What can I say, they distract me from the cheerleader drama," Shay said, a grin crossing her face as she remembered petty drama from the squad.

"Shay…you're part of the cheer team," Emile pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I have to like the team! Now…have any good shirts I can borrow?"

* * *

"Noelle, up. You're going to be late for the_ first_ day of class," Jadyn emphasized the word first. It actually was the first day back from break. And Noelle was already breaking all the rules.

Normally the alpha didn't care that much to actually wake Noelle up, but it was different today, she felt sort of bad to the other Italian. Even though Jadyn was a closed off, emotionless alpha bitch she still sometimes felt for the other members.

During Jadyn's rise to fame to the popular squad, she had witnessed the consequences and the reality of being a true alpha. It wasn't a walk in the park – you lost friends, even family, and gained bitchier, sketchy, 'popular' friends. She knew what all these girls had done to gain their own positions, she herself had gone through it. And she vowed not to put any of her trust into the three other members.

"Mmm, five more minutes, Mom," Noelle murmured into her pillow.

Sighing, Jadyn left Noelle's bed side to rummage through their joint closet. She tugged a dark green dress off a hanger that complimented her skin tone and pulled it over her undergarments. It was modest enough – only a small v neck cut in the front – and it showed off her curvy Italian body. When she had worked that hard for a reputation…damn right she had to do everything to keep it.

While she applied her make up she heard her roommate, Noelle Flore, finally get up. The other Italian had fiercely high cheekbones that had its own natural blush.

Noelle was all angles, really, tall and slender she was model material. Actually her own mother had once modeled for Gucci.

"Oh, my god, I have a hangover the size of your ass," Noelle slurred groggily.

Jadyn ignored this comment.

"I didn't even drink yesterday. That dumb bitch Emile woke me up this morning," Noelle kept on with her rant.

Noelle's way of sharing affection was in the form of blunt, sarcastic insults. But then you could never tell because that was exactly how she treated everyone else.

"Your hair's a bit whacky and you're probably going to be late. I'd find something hot," Jadyn shared, ignoring the whole spiel Noelle had just got off.

"Shit, I don't want to try today. Hoodie and sweatpants it is…" Noelle's voice trailed off as she picked apart their dorm room for something to wear.

Jadyn sighed, "You forgot something."

The brunette looked up, sharp hazel eyes glinting with curiosity, "Yes?"

The alpha's mouth curved into a small smile, "Austin is back."

* * *

A knock on the door scared Noelle out of her frantic makeover from hoodlum to hot.

Shay and Emile walked in together, both clad in cute spring wear. Shay had on a Tobi Upton Shirt dress, the only thing that she could find to wear for now without her jeans. Emile was clad in a cute spring Jack Abril Cream dress with a floral pattern running up and down the material. Both looked cute and refreshed, like they had spent the whole break studying and learning things and totally not partying. Which they hadn't. They just looked the part.

"Whoa, Noelle looks hot. What's the occasion?"

"The guys are back," Jadyn said from her bed, reading the latest fashion magazine. Her dark hair had been tossed effortlessly over her shoulder. She looked like a model, sitting there with her green sashed dress, not even caring that she looked gorgeous.

Emile reached Noelle and with one fluid moment began curling the brunette's hair. She looked up in the mirror with gratitude that she couldn't speak.

"Austin is going to think you're so hot," Shay said dreamily.

"You guys are totally going to get married," Emile added.

"I'm not even dressing up for him. I'm dressing up to be more confident in myself," Noelle muttered.

"Yeah? You still look hot, by the way," Shay grinned.

Noelle was clad in a black body con dress, lace covered her throat and collarbone in the front, but the back was where the real magic happened. It was entirely backless and tied together around her neck. She had no idea if they'd even let her attend classes with what she was wearing, but whatever.

"Time for class," Jadyn smirked, a cold smile appearing across her face.

You could almost taste the tension in the air as the four girls stepped out of the room. The alpha, beta, gamma and delta, about to kick Notre Dame ass – as usual.

* * *

Notre Dame was full of mindless idiots, Alicia conceded as she walked down the hallway to her first class. They had no fashion sense, bad haircuts, absolutely brainless…the list went on. It was as if Alicia was the Alpha in a city made up of Betas, each more desperate than the last.

Her sheer black blouse stood out from the crowd, as well as her faux alligator skin boots. Her True Religion jeans clad and embraced her butt, causing wolf whistles from passing boys as she strolled down the hall. She allowed a tiny smirk to light up her face, but otherwise kept emotion from it. This would be way too easy.

She found her way quite easily through the hall. With Victoria's help she'd been able to manoeuvre with confidence to her first class. Victoria would be quite helpful, even if her boyfriend was kind of…unfriendly. And since when were boys unfriendly to Alicia? She vowed she was going to have to change that.

But Victoria was a kind of friend.

And she'd make a hell of an enemy.

As she was pondering this fact a posse walked by her. Not just any posse. This one smelt of blood and roses – how President Snow would have smelt if he were real. She wrinkled her nose at the perfume emitted by a toss of hair.

These girls were worse than Massie Block and by the looks of it, they hated her just like Massie. Four glares directed towards the young latina.

This. Was. War.

**realjadyn**: i hate this school

**noelleflore**: _ realjayden_ talk about it

**shayyy**: post break party am I right?

**heyitsemile**: does yellow look good on me?

**arivera**: this school is too easy

**soccerdudederrick**: _ arivera_ more like you're too easy

**victoriamarx**: ugh late to class and its only the first day… let the rule breaking commence

* * *

Next time on _playing with fire_:

**Shay Williams** throws a party.

**The Pretty Committee** and the **Briarwood Boys** are invited.

**Derrick Harrington** and **Alicia Rivera** hash it out.

**Noelle Flore** hooks up with a hot skater boy.

**Jadyn Ferra** initiates the ultimate betrayal.

**Victoria Marx** is actually sober.

What even happens to **Emile Deblanc**?

* * *

Sorry for this mostly being a filler chapter, it was also written as a chapter in which we introduce the characters a bit better and you get to know them a lot more. But the next chapter and the little preview...well you can tell something awesome is gonna happen.

Drama Drama Drama!

Are you excited for this turn of events?

Is the suspense kicking you in the butt?

Luckily you won't have to wait.

_playing with fire_ 's next chapter will be uploaded two days from now!

See you then. And please review and favourite or follow or whatever the kids are doing these days.

Sorry for the long wait, exams are finally over :)

See ya later.


End file.
